R. Battisti, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,005 (Apr. 10, 1979) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR1## where R is H or CH.sub.3, X is H, Br, Cl, alkyl, alkoxy or carboxyalkyl groups with from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or CF.sub.3 ; and n is 1 or 2. These are disclosed as being used as intermediates in the preparation of 1-phenyl-3-aminopyrazoles as coupling components in azo dye manufacture. Related foreign patents: Ger. Offen. No. 2,727,706; French No. 2,355,834; Gr. Br. No. 1,515,500; Belgium No. 855,944; Netherland No. 7,706,760 and Japan No. 28,168.
G. A. Higgs, et al., (Wellcome Research Laboratories); Biochemical Pharmacology, 28 1959 (1979) discloses 3-amino-1-[m-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2-pyrazoline (BW 755C); ##STR2## This compound is reported to have anti-inflammatory activity.
S. R. Challand et al. (The Wellcome Foundation Limited), European Patent Application No. 0022578 discloses the following compounds: ##STR3## where Ar is pyridyl or phenyl, each of which may be mono- or di-substituted by trifluoromethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. These compounds are described as exhibiting anti-inflammatory action in mammals.